Good Riddance Time of Your Life
by Mr.Tre Cool
Summary: This is the sequel to Extraordinary Girl. One Shot. Summer's thoughts on Seth leaving. Song fic to Green Day's Good Riddance. Please Read and Review.


**Title: Good Riddance (Time of Your Life) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the O.C. or Green Day or their song lyrics.**

A/N: Okay, so this is the sequel to Extraordinary Girl. I wanted Extraordinary Girl to be a one shot so it's going to continue being a one-shot and this will be the sequel. Probably a one-shot as well. Please review! 

_Another turning point _

_A fork stuck in the road_

It had been 6 years. Six whole years thought Summer as she sat on the beach early that morning. Six years since Seth left. Three years since she got her life back on track. But every year, on the anniversary of his leaving she came out to the beach. With the cool wind whipping through her hair she thought about her life now.

_Time grabs you by the wrist _

_Directs you where to go_. 

She was married. To a man named Michael. They had two children together. Samantha and Joshua. Everything was great. Her clothing line was doing great. She loved her kids. And Michael was great too. But he just wasn't Cohen.

_So make the best of this test _

_And don't ask why._

Sure, she loved Michael. But she was even in love with him. It just wasn't the same love as it was with Cohen. (Maybe, it wasn't supposed to be.) But even that didn't work out. They had too much baggage to make it work. There was just too much in between them. They were holding each other back. Seth needed to start over. After losing so much he couldn't take Newport or any of it anymore. Summer knew that this was how it was meant to be. No matter how much Seth and Summer loved each other, they weren't meant to be together. It was too hard.

_It's not a question _

_But a lesson learned in time._

The wind started to pick up on the beach, and it harshly blew across Summer's face. Each year she let a little bit more of Cohen on the beach. She knew that eventually she might be able to fully rid herself of Seth and it would makes things easier, but she was also afraid of it at the same time, even though she knew she was hanging on to the memory of what was. Seth was what made her senior year bearable. He was made her stop being such a bitch. He was what made her life bearable. He made her happy, and she was eternally grateful for that. But she was also glad that he had left her. Everything eventually fell into to place for her. For him too. Kirsten and Sandy had told her that he moved to Portland and started his own comic book.

_It's something unpredictable, _

_But in the end was right. _

_I hope you had the time of your life._

Summer knew that their lives had come together because of him leaving. It was good to get rid of him, she told herself. As much as didn't want to believe it, she knew it was true. Seth gave her the best years of her life, and she gave him the best years of his life. But eventually they had just fallen apart. She wanted to blame somebody. Like Marissa, or Ryan or even Trey, but she knew it was their own fault. The tears started to fall. And not because of Seth.

_Take the photographs and still frames in your mind, _

_Hang them on the shelf in good health and good time._

She knew the tears should stop. That she shouldn't love Seth anymore. That she shouldn't be lying to Michael anymore about where she went every year. But then again, Michael was too dense to figure out that she took off every year on the same day. She shouldn't be lying to herself anymore.

_Tattoos and memories and dead skin on trial, _

_For what it's worth, it was worth all the while._

She took a deep breath, and stood up. She walked out to the water and let the breath out. Summer knew she had moved on a long time ago. But now, she wanted to get rid of everything. She wanted to live her life as Summer Roberts again. (She had kept her last name when she married Michael.) She wanted to be the carefree, fun, fashion loving girl- or woman now, that she used to be. And by walking away from the beach that day, she was

_It's something unpredictable, _

_But in the end was right. _

_I hope you had the time of your life._

With that, Summer knew she didn't love Seth anymore, and that maybe, just maybe, she never really did.

**A/N: Okay so that's it. I don't know how I like it. It's kind of weird to me. I don't know how I feel about it. So please, review, so I know how it really is!**


End file.
